Yesterday's letter
by AdriannaLili
Summary: After Ginny breaks it off with Draco on the first day. Draco sings to her at the back to school ball in hopes of getting her back
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello my fellow fan fic readers. Here is a new Draco Ginny ship story for you. This one will probably be a couple chapters long I am not sure yet. We will see how it goes. Hey I hope you guys have checked out my other fic Talent show even though it is primarily and Harry and Hermione fic it also has Draco and Ginny. **

**Disclaimer: characters not mine. They belong to JKR. The song belongs to 98 degrees so I hope you enjoy. **

**Summery: After Ginny breaks it off with Draco on the first day. Draco sings to her at the back to school ball. In hopes of getting her back**

Draco walked on to Platform 9 ¾ and looked around for his girlfriend. He spotted her talking to Harry Potter. Normally this would have sparked a jealous rage but Draco new that Harry had eyes only for Hermione so he didn't worry too much.

Draco walked up behind Ginny and hugged her. "Hello Beautiful" he said sweetly.

Ginny's eyes lighted up at the sight of him. "Hey" Some one cleared their throat behind them. They both looked and Ron was standing there. He glanced at Ginny and Ginny got the message. "Draco can we talk please."

"Sure babe" Ginny and Draco got on to the train and found a empty compartment.

"Draco I don't know how to say this but I don't think we are working out." Ginny said. Fighting back tears.

"What! Gin what are you saying?" Draco said praying that she wasn't doing what he thought.

"I…… I think we should see other people" she said and with that she walked out.

Draco stood there shocked then sank in to the seat behind him and broke down.

Soon Harry walked in. "Hey mate you okay." he said. When Draco didn't answer he said "Look Ginny loves you man"

Draco suddenly laughed "Ginny love Draco the Farritte boy. Ha that's funny."

Harry sighed "Look I will say this much. The only reason she broke up with you is because someone threatened her and you."

"what who?"

" I can't say but hey she loves you and she is just trying to protect you. " Harry said as he got up. "look when you are ready come sit with us we are about 3 compartments down. Your stuff is already there."

Draco nodded and Harry left.

Draco sighed and went to the other compartment.

-----

End chapter

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-not mine**

**sorry its short**

**Chapter 2**

When Draco entered the compartment the first thing he noticed was a very sad looking Ginny being comforted by Hermione. At that moment all Draco wanted to do was scoop up Ginny in his arms and tell her it would be alright. But he knew he couldn't he went and sat next to the window across from Ginny and looked out the window. Well he pretended to look out the window he was really starring at Ginny.

Ginny apparently hadn't noticed because she looked at him with longing then burst in to hysterics and left the compartment. Draco's head left the window and she watched her leave. Then looked around the Compartment. Harry had taken Ginny's spot next to Hermione and was holding her who looked like she was about to cry. Draco thought he saw a smirk on Ron's face but it disappeared when he went to get another look. Draco slumped in his chair. He was being torn apart in side one wanted to believe what Harry said and just go and find Ginny. The other said this is the way she wanted it. Unfortunately the side against going after Ginny won and Draco sat there for the entire train ride.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The train came to a stop at the Hogsmead station and everyone got off. Draco went and managed to get a carriage to himself. As he waited for them to start Moving the door's opened and Harry and Hermione got in. "What are you guys doing here?" Draco asked. "I figured you'd be with Ginny"

"We would be but we feel right now you need us more." Hermione said kindly.

"You know I am surprised at you." Harry said.

"Really why?" asked Draco.

"Are you still the slytheren bully that got whatever he wanted for years on end or not " asked Harry.

Hermione looked surprised at the outburst but soon saw he had a point. "No I am not." Draco said quietly "I haven't been that person for a year. Not since I fell for Ginny."

'DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY" (An: sorry I guessed on his middle name if the book actually does say his middle name let me know) Hermione shouted. "IF YOU ARE JUST GONNA LET SOMEONE BULLY GINNY IN TO LEAVING YOU THEN YOU ARE NOT THE BOY I THOUGHT YOU WERE!" both Harry and Draco looked at her shocked as she breathed hard. Harry put his arms around her and calmed her down for the rest of the ride as Draco thought about what she had said.

------------

End Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- i don't own so don't sue**

**Chapter 3.**

The carriages came to a stop at the Castle and the students went to the Great hall. As Draco said bye to Harry and Hermione he spotted Ginny with her brother looking really sad. Draco sighed and went and sat at the Slythern table, He would stay there throughout the feast for the first time in a year. He sat alone and watched the sorting.

After the sorting Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome to a new term at Hogwarts. Before we become stuffed from this brilliant feast I have an announcement to make. This year we will be bringing back the old tradition of the Back to School Ball. It will take place in 3 days. Because of this a hogsmead trip is planed for tomorrow for all students not just 3rd years and up. But if you are below 3rd year or do not have a permission form turned in you will be escorted with your head of house, That is all tuck in."

_Just great _Draco thought _The first year we have a ball and Ginny broke up with me_ Draco didn't eat at all he didn't feel like it. He looked up and at Ginny and noticed she wasn't eating either. Suddenly an idea struck Draco. He go up and went to the head table towards Dumbledore. "Professor?" he asked when he got there

"Yes Mr. Malfoy."

"Um I had an idea for the Dance." Draco said uncertainly "What if in addition to the musical act you have booked we let students sing too if they wanted."

"That is a wonderful idea." I will announce it right after the feast great job Mr. Malfoy. Could you do me a favor and tell Harry and Hermione for me they are heads and they need to know. First"

"Um sure" Draco replied not really wanting to go over there. He turned and walked over to the Gryffendor table. The golden trio and Ginny looked at him strangely as he walked over to them. Nobody else did because they didn't know about the break up. "Um Harry and Hermione I need to tell you something for Dumbledore." He said not looking at Ginny.

"What's up mate?" Harry asked him.

"Um Well Dumbledore just approved an idea of mine for the dance." Draco replied.

Hermione scooted closer to Harry and said "Sit down Draco, have some food and tell us your idea" Draco hesitated and looked at Ginny who looked down.

"Don't argue Mate we noticed you didn't eat over at the Slytheren table and you need to tell us about the idea so sit." Harry said.

Draco sat and Hermione handed him a plate of food. Draco just stared at it. "Eat" Hermione ordered. Draco took a bite of turkey. "So what is this idea of yours?" Hermione asked as she took a bite of a new dish that she recognized but no one else did.

"Um Mione before Draco answers what is this new dish?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Cheesy potato casserole it is really good. Now let Draco answer."

Well my idea is that along with the band that is booked we let students perform as well if they want too." Draco said taking a hesitant bite of the potato casserole.

"That is a brilliant idea." Hermione said.

"Is it just a spur of the moment thing or is there an ulterior motive for this idea?" Harry asked knowingly

Draco again glanced at Ginny and said "I don't' know what you are talking about."

Harry smirked but dropped it. After the feast Dumbledore announced that There was going to be the opportunity to sing at the Dance then sent them all to bed. Draco walked back to the Slythern common Room alone, All of his Slythern friends abandoned him when he fell for Ginny and became best mates with Harry. He didn't talk to anyone as he went to his four-poster bed and slept for the night forming his plan in his head.

End Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**Chapter 4**

The next day Draco went off to breakfast by himself. When he got to the great hall Harry and Hermione were waiting for him. "Hey Draco," Hermione said kindly.

When Draco just nodded in return Harry said "Hey mate cheer up we have a plan for you to get Ginny back."

"That's okay Harry." Draco said "I have my own plan."

"Really?" Hermione said as she pulled both boys towards the Gryffendor table. "Does this have anything to do with your _idea_ yesterday?"

"Maybe" Draco said as he sat down and looked at Ginny who was sitting a few seats down with Ron and his girlfriend Luna.

"Well hey if you are gonna perform" Harry said quietly "How bout me and Mione help you?" Draco looked at him shocked. "Come on! You can play guitar I know how to play drums and Hermione can play the piano and Bass it is perfect."

"Okay but you are both sworn to secrecy." Draco said.

"Deal" Hermione said "Now lets go shopping" she said dragging both boys out the door towards Hogsmead.

"Hermione why do we have to go shopping with you? Can't you find a dress with Lavender or Ginny so I can be surprised?" Harry asked really not wishing to go dress shopping with her.

"Oh Harry we aren't going dress shopping I am doing that with the girls in a few hours." Hermione said impatiently as they got into a carriage to go to Hogsmead. "We are going to get interments and outfits for our performance. Plus Draco needs some cheering up."

Harry and Draco sighed "Mate when did she start acting like a girl?" Draco asked Harry.

'I am not sure." Harry said "But she's right you do need some cheering up and we do need instruments considering mine is at home with my godfather."

"Oh yeah I forgot you moved in with Uncle Sirius" Draco said. "My guitar got destroyed so I need a new one anyway."

"Why did it get destroyed?" asked Hermione who had been listening.

"My dad heard me singing and flipped out. He said no son of his was gonna be a musician and incendioed it."

"Mate you got to get out of there." Harry said "I bet Sirius wouldn't mind taking in his nephew."

"I don't know I'll think about it" Draco said.

The rest of the trip was quiet. When they got to the village Hermione dragged them to a clothing store called Charmed and Fabulous. She had the boys try on seven or eight outfits each before she found one she liked and they agreed to wear. Her outfit took longer so she sent them on to the music store called _Celestial sounds_ to look at instruments while she looked for an outfit to go with the boys.

As Draco and Harry were walking towards _Celestial Sounds_ Harry spotted Fred and George's new shop. "Hey Mate I know what will cheer you up." Harry said as he dragged Draco in to the shop. Draco looked around in the new shop. Suddenly Fred, or was it George, Draco could hardly tell the difference until they talked. "Harry hey how are you?" The twin said _Definitely Fred_ Draco thought to himself as he stood behind Harry "Came to check out the new shop huh?"

George stepped out of the back room "Hey Harry" he said distractedly. George glanced up and spotted Draco behind Harry looking around and glared. "Why are you here?" he asked him.

Fred looked surprised that his twin would talk to Harry like that and looked over at Harry to see his reaction. That was when he noticed Draco. "Hey!" he said happily "How's my future brother in law?"

_Still the same._ Draco thought to himself _George hates me and Fred loves me the one thing they can't agree on _"Miserable. Gin broke up with me" Draco replied.

The twins faces automatically switched. Now George smiled and Fred frowned. "why?" Fred asked him. It seemed George didn't care why he was just happy his baby sis was rid of _the slytheren scum. _

"I don't know." Draco said.

"That is not the point" Harry said firmly knowing full well that they needed to hurry up in here and get to Celestial Sounds soon or Hermione would fry his ass. "The point, Fred" Harry said to Fred knowing full well his twin wouldn't help any "Is that Draco need's some cheering up. But we are tight on time cause we are supposed to be buying instruments."

"Right" Fred said "Well lets see what we got here" Fred looked around at the displays " Ha I got just this thing"

Fred walked over to a colorful display and picked up a piece of candy. "This will be perfect. Harry my man will you please eat this."

Harry looked nervously at the candy. "What does it do?" He asked

"Oh don't worry Mate." Fred said putting his arm around Harry. "You're like a brother I would never do anything to harm you." Harry looked at him disbelieving "Look Mate we have a NO harm NO Foul law placed on us none of the products are dangerous. We have tested them thousands of times. The only reason I won't tell you what it does is because it spoils the surprise for Draco here."

Harry looked over at Draco then nodded taking the sweet from Fred and popping it in his mouth

_Meanwhile_

Hermione had finished finding her outfit for the performance and was heading for Celestial Sounds to find the boys. She was walking past the Weasley Twins new shop when she saw Draco talking to the twins. She stormed in _If Draco's there then Harry must be there too._ She opened the door. "Oh Hello Hermione" Fred said nervously.

"Fred." Hermione said as she nodded at the twin. "Draco where is Harry?"

Draco looked nervously around at Fred. They both were tying very hard not to laugh. Hermione narrowed her eyes at them and crossed her arms. "Hey babe" Harry's voice suddenly sounded through the store.

"Harry where are you?" Hermione asked looking around."

"Well…" Harry's voice started.

Hermione continued to look around then "AHHHH"

End Chappi


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I dont' own it,

**Chapter 5**

"Well…" Harry's voice started.

Hermione continued to look around then "AHHHH" Hermione had looked up and spotted Harry standing on the ceiling. "Harry what are you doing up there."

"Well" Harry said looking at her. He then turned to Fred "Fred what do you call this."

"The incredibly gravity defying sweet." Fred said. "Don't worry Hermione It caused the eater to float to the ceiling and stand there perfectly safe. They can also jump and they well float around until they want back on the ceiling. After the time wears off they gently float back to the ground." Fred said reassuring Hermione "No Harm No Foul."

"See babe" Harry said "Here I will show you" Harry jumped and floated down to Hermione then gently put his arms around her and lifted her up and carried her back to the ceiling. Hermione quickly grabbed his neck and shut her eyes. Hermione suddenly heard laughing and Harry said "Angel open your eyes its okay." Hermione slowly opened her eyes and saw Harry smiling her. She looked up, well actually down and saw Fred and Draco laughing on the ground. Hermione tightened her hold on Harry "Babe it's okay I won't let you fall" Harry said gently. When Hermione's grip didn't loosen Harry said "What don't you trust me?"

Hermione took a deep breath "I trust you with my life Harry. You know that?" Slowly her grip loosened slightly and she was able to look at Fred and Draco who were still laughing. "Lion you have a hold of me right?" Hermione asked.

"Of course angel why?" Harry asked

Hermione just smiled and let go of Harry with one hand. And pulled out her wand. She pointed it at Fred and Draco and said "_Macarania_"

Harry with out even looking at the boys below, who by the way had stopped laughing, looked wide eyed at Hermione "Is that what I think it is?"

Hermione nodded smiling "Yep the Spell your mum and her friends cast on the Marauders on the train during 6th year."

Harry laughed "Oh I am afraid to look yet I want to see what my mum's spell and My Mione's power came up with" Harry looked down at the boys and started laughing hysterically into Hermione's shoulder. Draco and Fred were now in Dresses much like Dancers from South America complete with tall hats completely decorated with fruit. Draco and Fred looked horrified. "Hermione that is so not cool" Fred said.

"yeah change us back" Draco said "Its not our fault Harry put you up on the ceiling with him."

Suddenly Harry and Hermione started floating back to the ground. Yet again Hermione's grip tightened on Harry who in turn tightened his grip as a form of comfort. Once they had landed on the ground Harry set Hermione down and kissed her again "See Angel no harm done" Hermione smiled at him "So could you please take the spell off Fred and Draco." Hermione sighed and removed the curse.

"Thank you" Draco said looking at his cloths "Now Fred mate can I get one of those sweets?"

"NO YOU CANNOT" Hermione screamed

"Angel they are harmless no one will get hurt" Harry said surprised at her reaction.

"I know but that is not why he won't get any." Hermione said crossing her arms.

"Then why not?" Draco asked

"What were you boys supposed to be doing before you came in here?" Hermione asked them.

"ummm" Draco said thinking hard.

"Bloody hell we were supposed to get instruments." Harry said smacking himself in the head. "I'm sorry love. I saw Fred and thought he could cheer up Draco and then got distracted by that sweet."  
Hermione glared again then grabbed both boys by the hands and dragged them out of the shop "Bye Fred" Draco said just before the door closed.

----

_End chapi_


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Sorry it took so long guys. got busy.. and writers block.. moved.. whole bunch of stuff.. but im back now and ready to continue so here we go enjoy._

* * *

**Recap: **

"What were you boys supposed to be doing before you came in here?" Hermione asked them.

"ummm" Draco said thinking hard.

"Bloody hell we were supposed to get instruments." Harry said smacking himself in the head. "I'm sorry love. I saw Fred and thought he could cheer up Draco and then got distracted by that sweet."  
Hermione glared again then grabbed both boys by the hands and dragged them out of the shop "Bye Fred" Draco said just before the door closed.

* * *

**Chapter 6: **

Hermione dragged both boys into the store and pushed them in the direction of their respected instruments. It took Harry all of about 5 minutes to find a Drum set he liked. Hermione took about 10 to find her bass and piano. Draco on the other hand was very picky about Guitars. He spent a full hour inspecting each guitar, checking strings, sound adjustments, build, hold, till he finally found one he liked and purchased them. The three of them had it arranged so that their instruments would be sent to the school later on.

Hermione ran off after that to meet the girls for dress shopping and Harry and Draco made there way to the Three Broomsticks. Harry turned to Draco after they ordered Butterbeer and grinned "So I got a surprise for you Mate"

Draco looked over at Harry tilting his head "oh you do? What would th.."

Draco was stopped mid sentence by an Owl landing in front of him with a Red envelope in its beak. Harry paled realizing what it was as Draco slowly opened it and the Howler started screaming in a voice that sounded vaguely familiar to them both "Draco Malfoy! You are the scum of the earth! Your lucky to be alive after all you have done. Go back to your Deatheater family and friends and leave everyone else alone. You don't belong in Hogwarts!"

The entire pub stared at their table after the envelope destroyed itself and suddenly a barking voice boomed from behind Draco 'Well then that wasnt very nice now was it. I hardly think my nephew has done anything to deserve all that"

Draco spun around as Harry grinned at his god father "Uncle Sirius? what are you doing here?"

Sirius grinned sitting down with both the boys. "Harry owled me. said you may need a.. " Sirius paused for a moment thinking "more suitable parental guide?"

Harry grinned as Draco shot him a glare "I didn't tell him anything other than you wanting to get out of your Dad's place"

Sirius looked between the boys "there is more?"

Draco sighed and launched into the explanation of what all happened since they boarded the train. Sirius nodded listening quietly paying attention to every word before turning to Harry after Draco had finished "is it who I think it is?" Harry nodded once and Sirius turned back to Draco. "Well If it were me I'd make the person's life a living hell with pranks. But that doesn't get you Ginny back Draco.. So I hope you have a plan. However, the problem of your father.. I can handle. I'll send Kreture to get your belongings from Malfoy Mannor today. And at the end of the year you'll come home with Harry."

Draco smiled a little "Thanks Uncle Sirius."

The boys spent the rest of the afternoon with Sirius until it was time to return to the school to prepare for the dance that night.

* * *

END CHAPPI:

AN: no cliffy this time. haha I took pity. Anyway . Read and Review please. and check out my other stories.

_Next time: _

_The Dance. What is Draco's plan, Will it work, who is manipulating Ginny? Who sent the Howler. Answer to all these and more. _


End file.
